Cupid Arrows and Evil Plots
by MWolfL
Summary: Kevin and Andrea are now teenagers, but they're about to go through something more serious than puberty... KevinXAndrea
1. Introduction and Impatience

A.N. I had found only a few fanfiction stories for _Krypto the Superdog_, So I decided to contribute my own story. This one was written because I couldn't find any that brought Kevin and Andrea together, plus I wanted to 'finish' the series by revealing Kevin, Krypto, Streaky, and Andrea's future.

This takes place in the Krypto the Superdog World, about three years the future when Kevin and Andrea are fourteen (2007/2008 Main World time). Not much had changed since the 'living snowmen' incident Ignatious caused during Hanukkah. (They took the emotion chips out of the snowmen just before spring came back so that the snowmen wouldn't 'feel' themselves melting.) Just usual dealings with the usual enemies, though Ignatious did become less selfish during that time. What had changed were Kevin and Andrea, Kevin was now quite handsome for a fourteen year old and Andrea was starting to get her teenage beauty (the kind that comes before adult beauty). Their friendship too had changed in the sense that it was stronger, they were now inseparable friends and hung out every day. Also, both Kevin and Andrea had become official members of the Superheroes, which originally contained Krypto (Superdog), Streaky (Supercat), Ace (Bathound), and The Dog Stars (Brainy Barker, Tail Terrier, Tusky Husky, Bulldog, Hot Dog, Mammoth Mutt, Paw Pooch, Drooly, and Stretch-O-Mutt). Needless to say, their main enemy Mechanikat was at the end of his rope with frustration and anger by this point; Kevin and Andrea had helped foil many of his plots (only when Krypto and Streaky couldn't), and even though their immunity to Kryptonite was mostly the main reason he still couldn't handle it. He was now at an evil plot block, and this is where his assistants Snooky Wookums and Delilah found him….

He was pacing his office in frustration and grumbling to himself, Snooky and Delilah soon entered.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Mechanikat said angrily, startled.

"Look, we've just been worried about you." Snooky retorted. "Lately you've been acting as if you drank too much sour cream."

"Snooky's right, what's going on?" Delilah added.

"Those stupid kids, Kevin and Andrea, that's what!" Mechanikat snapped. "No matter how many Kryptonite plots I come up with, they find a way to stop them!"

"That's because **they're** immune to Kryptonite." Delilah pointed out.

"I know that! That's why I'm angry!" Mechanikat shrieked. "Kryptonite is the only thing that gives me an advantage against Superdog and they keep getting in the way! If only I can come up with a plot where they won't be able to do anything despite their immunity to Kryptonite!"

"Well, I've been analyzing memories of your past plots that they got involved in and I realized that even though you've been planning to take over Earth you've never researched on the planet." Snooky pointed out. "Maybe if you did you'd find something that could stop both the kids and Superdog."

"Yes, yes, if I find something…. Yes, I'll do it!" Mechanikat said evilly.

After a long research, he found out about our primitive (according to him) weapons…and a substance that was even more dangerous to humans than Kryptonite was to Krypto: poison. He also found out about pepper spray, which is very effective against dogs, and about Bathound's enemies, the best bunch of thieves you could ever encounter: Bud and Lou the hyenas, Isis the cat, and the Penguin's birds: Waddles the penguin, Artie the puffin, and Griff the vulture. Mechanikat realized that if they did the stealing for him, then that could help keep his new plot a secret from the heroes. After contacting them, they agreed to help him out (after all they want Krypto defeated too). And that's where the story begins….


	2. Love and a Robbery

It was a November weekend morning. Kevin was playing fetch with Krypto in the backyard, while Andrea was giving Streaky a bath (again). Interestingly, Kevin's mind wasn't really in the game, and he kept glancing back over towards Andrea's house. It didn't take long for Krypto to notice.

"What's wrong Kevin?" He asked, dropping the reluctantly thrown Frisbee.

"Krypto, how do you know if you like someone…as more than a friend?" Kevin asked, sitting on the steps of the back door.

"You're asking the wrong dog," Krypto chuckled. "I've never gotten a crush on anyone before…wait a minute…you've got one on Andrea?"

"I did before, after the incident when we got superpowers." Kevin explained. "She was usually nice to me, which I just liked friendship-wise, but after that particular day I realized we had more in common than I first thought. And that's when I realized that I was starting to get a crush on her. Now, well, I think it's gotten stronger."

"You mean you're in love with her?" Krypto asked.

"Yes, though sort of wish I wasn't." Kevin sighed.

"Why? I think it's great!"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't love me back, or if she did what if it didn't work out? I could lose her forever, even as a friend."

"Ah, I see. Well what if that doesn't happen?"

"Then that'd be great, but there's a 50-50 chance of it happening." Kevin pointed out.

"Considering the strong friendship you two have I think more of a 90-10, with the ninety being you two ending up together and never losing your friendship."

"How can you be so sure?" Kevin frowned.

"All animals have a sixth sense you know, and mine was enhanced along with the usual five senses." Krypto explained. "Look, you have to tell her soon, from what I know about human relationships you two are getting to the girlfriend-boyfriend stage and you could lose her to someone else."

"Kevin! Krypto!" Andrea called as she started to go into their backyard along with Streaky.

"Alright, I'll tell her now." Kevin sighed, starting to feel a little brave at the sound of her voice; also, he knew that Krypto would support him no matter the result.

"So, what should we do today?" Andrea asked as she approached them. "I was thinking we could go ice skating."

"Sounds like fun, but first I need to tell you something." Kevin replied.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea…."

"Krypto!" Ace's voice cried from the end of the backyard; apparently he had just leapt over the fence.

"Ace what's wrong?" Krypto asked.

"Has a Supervillan joined one of your foes?" Kevin suggested, noting Ace's tone of voice; he was disappointed at the interruption, but knew that this was more important.

"No, but it's almost as bad, there's been a robbery!" Ace cried.

"Eh, what else is new?" Streaky replied dryly, losing interest.

"Not a usual robbery, it took place at Lexcorp!"

(Lexcorp is an invention factory owned by Lex Luthor.)

"What did they steal?" Krypto asked.

"Poison!" Ace cried. "The robber is planning to kill someone!"

Ace is mostly cool, calm, and collected, but who can remain calm when someone's life is literally in danger?

Everyone else gasped!

"Who was it?" Andrea asked.

"My guess is that it was the Penguin's birds, a window on one of the top stories was the only thing tampered with." Ace explained, calming down a bit.

"All right we'll help." Kevin said. "You three go on ahead and Andrea and I will catch up later with a 'casual' bike ride."

Krypto and Streaky flew towards Lexcorp, Ace summoned his rocket bat-board (my name for it, I don't know what he calls it), and Kevin and Andrea quickly got their bikes after telling their parents that they were going for a bike ride.

_At Lexcorp…._

Krypto and Streaky immediately flew in through the window, while Ace climbed up to it. Kevin and Andrea pedaled around to the back of the building – avoiding the crowd and police in front – and waited for Krypto to appear and help them in. Luckily, after a quick explanation to some guard dogs, they were able to get in through a back door without being detected. When they got to the floor where the robbery took place, they quickly went to the Poison Room (the company was analyzing the various types of poisons and working on antidotes) and discovered Ignatious there.

"Oh thank goodness you guys arrived, this is terrible!" Ignatious panicked.

"Iggy calm down and give us the full details." Krypto said.

"Right sorry…" Ignatious replied; he then explained what had happened the previous night:

Just before he began one of his usual nightly explorings around the building, he caught the Penguin's three birds in Lex Luthor's office. They broke into Luthor's safe, grabbed a whole bunch of Kryptonite, and flew away. Ignatious followed the best he could, and luckily managed to see which floor they were going to when they got into an elevator. He followed in a different elevator, and caught them leaving with a whole case of poison. He then sounded the alarm and quickly left so that the robbery wouldn't be blamed on him (which had happened before).

"Why does Luthor keep Kryptonite?" Streaky asked, confused.

"He's not fond of Superman. Even though he saved Luthor from a lab accident Luthor still blames him for his baldness and green skin which resulted from the accident." Ignatious explained. "Obviously he's beside himself with rage mostly about the Kryptonite theft – which only we know about as well as him – than the poison one."

"Well now we know where Ignatious got **his** vanity." Streaky muttered.

"Streaky." Andrea warned sternly.

"Sorry."

"Thank you." Ignatious muttered. "Krypto, you of course know what this double robbery must mean…."

"The poison…is for me!" Krypto gasped. "The Kryptonite is supposed to weaken my resistance to it!"

Everyone else paled, mostly Kevin.

"Oh no…." He said. "The poison will also prevent Andrea and I from saving you from the Kryptonite!"

"Wait a minute…." Ace thought out loud. "This sounds too clever to be done by any common thief, even an extra-skilled animal one."

"Maybe Brainy Barker can figure it out, she's not called Brainy for nothing." Krypto suggested.

The team, minus Ignatious, quickly went back to Krypto's spaceship to contact Brainy Barker.

"Krypto, I hate to say this but the only one I can think of who might come up with something like this is Mechanikat." Brainy Barker replied to the news of the robbery. "And considering how elaborate this scheme sounds I don't know if we'll be able to figure it out or spy on him."

"It must be complex if he united with birds." Streaky remarked.

"Even though I haven't dealt with him very often and don't know him very well I still doubt he stopped there." Ace replied. "The easiest way to figure this out would be to spy on the other thieves: the Joker's hyenas and Catwoman's cat Isis."

"'The easiest way'?" Krypto teased good-naturedly.

"When it comes to aliens it's sometimes better to do it the easy way, they can surprise you a lot easier than regular enemies." Ace retorted. "I found that out back when Snooky kidnapped Hot Dog."

"Right." Krypto grinned sheepishly.

Krypto, Streaky, and Ace spent a lot of time trying to figure out the plot by spying on the thieves, but the only thing new they ever discovered was that Isis stole a whole bunch of pepper spray (Krypto later remarked that 'even I hate that stuff', and he isn't even that badly affected by it). Obviously the thieves weren't going to make things easy for the Superheroes. Brainy Barker and the other Dog Stars also tried spying on Mechanikat, but no luck. Days passed….


	3. An Icy Situation

_One night…._

Snooky sneaked onto Earth through a transporter beam, melted a hole near the edge of the frozen pond where the kids skate, and poured poison and a whole bunch of liquidized Kryptonite (both Mechanikat's and Luthor's) into the hole.

_Later…._

Around the middle of December, Mechanikat's plot unfolded. He suddenly entered Metropolis and landed by the edge of the pond. The Superheroes and a whole crowd of people followed. The crowds of people were chattering nervously to one another, including Kevin's parents and Andrea's mom. Kevin's seven year old sister Melanie was there too of course. Superdog and Supercat landed on the other side of the pond, and Ace and the Dog Stars landed near Mechanikat. A whole swarm of reporters and cameras also arrived. The thieves too soon arrived, and Ace and the Dog Stars quickly tried to attack their enemies before they could get Krypto, but they unfortunately found out what the pepper spray was for: Mechanikat had connected it to a laser so that it ended up holding Ace and the Dog Stars at bay! Interestingly, it didn't affect their eyes at all.

"Okay, this is too hot even for me!" Hot Dog remarked angrily.

Delilah then pressed a button and a satellite popped out of the top of Mechanikat's spaceship; a sound wave left the satellite and spread out over the planet.

"What was that for ya varmint?" Tail Terrier demanded.

All of the humans (except for Kevin and Andrea of course) started to gasp and murmur among themselves….

"That was a universal translator so that all humans can now understand animals!" Snooky grinned.

"Yes, if I'm going to rule this planet then the humans are going to have to understand my orders somehow." Mechanikat added.

Startled, Kevin and Andrea quickly sneaked their universal communicators off their ears and into their pockets since they didn't need them anymore.

"Humans and Earth Animals of this planet!" Mechanikat begun, speaking into a large microphone. "For years I have been trying to take over this planet, but these alien dogs and later Superdog have always stopped me! Well no more! I now give you the death of Superdog!"

Everyone gasped and the humans, especially the reporters, started panicking.

"This is a tense day for Metropolis, not like anyone has ever seen." One reporter said. "An alien robot cat is attempting to take over Earth and even claims that he can kill Superdog, the one Super Animal who has never let us down, with him is…."

And the reporters carried on like that. Suddenly Superman and Batman and Robin arrived!

"Partner!" Ace called. "Help, pepper spray laser!"

"Hang on Bathound!" Batman called as he ran towards Mechanikat's spaceship.

"Oh no you don't!" Delilah said as she pressed another button. "We prepared for you too!"

Sticky string coated Batman and Robin's torsos, stopping them and causing them to hold still. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that the hyenas stole the sticky string (Isis stole the pepper spray) since they love cruel gags like that.

"Hang on guys!" Krypto called, flying towards them over the pond.

Unfortunately, he was close to the pond, which meant that the Kryptonite started to affect him.

"Kryptonite…." Krypto groaned, falling onto the pond.

Streaky and Superman stood where they were, scared; they knew that they couldn't do anything without falling prey to the Kryptonite too.

"Yes Earthlings, under the ice of this pond is Kryptonite!" Mechanikat said gleefully. "And poison!"

The crowd started getting filled with more and more dread.

"So you robbed my company!" Luthor said angrily.

"Actually you can thank the three of us for that one." Artie grinned evilly.

"Good bye forever Superdog!" Mechanikat laughed evilly as Snooky pressed a different button.

A laser popped out and started melting the ice around Krypto. Krypto soon broke through the ice and fell underwater!

"Superdog!" Kevin, Andrea, Superman, and the Superhero Animals cried.

"This is a dark day for Metropolis," Another reporter said. "Superdog, our main animal savior, is now doomed to die in an icy, poisonous death trap created by an evil alien robot cat. Will Supercat or even Superman be next…? Oh my goodness!"

Kevin had just started sliding toward the hole that Krypto fell through!

"Kevin no!" Kevin's mom cried.

"Kevin, get back here!" Kevin's dad ordered.

Kevin dove through the hole!

"Kevin!" Andrea and Melanie cried.

Their saying Kevin's name that many times ended up being useful for the other superheroes; now they too could say Kevin's name without raising suspicion.

"A brave boy named Kevin had just dove into the pond in an attempt to save Superdog! Will he succeed?" The previous reporter continued.

Underwater, Krypto was holding his breath, but the poison was slowly absorbing through his skin. His eyes then popped open upon seeing Kevin swimming towards him. He quickly made a motion that obviously stated that he wanted Kevin to save himself, but Kevin shook his head with a determined look. He then grabbed Krypto and started swimming towards the surface, but the poison was starting to weaken him.

Concerned, Supercat used his x-ray vision on the pond.

"Kevin's starting to lose strength!" He panicked.

Luckily, some policemen and firemen were nearby.

"Quick, firemen, get a hose, we need to save Kevin and Superdog!" Andrea ordered.

The firemen did, and formed a line so that they could pass the hose until it reached underwater. Mechanikat and the villains didn't do anything; they knew that the birds stole really potent poison. Even if Kevin and Krypto were saved from drowning there was still a good chance of them dying from the poison. Luckily, Kevin managed to grab the hose, and the firemen pulled Kevin and Krypto to shore. Andrea and Kevin's parents rushed forward and dragged Kevin and Krypto onto the snow.

Suddenly, Batman broke free from his bonds and then freed Robin from his! The bonds were really a glue-like substance that acted like Chinese puzzles: you have to relax completely in order to beat it. Batman then activated his goo-gun and fired it at the pepper spray laser, cutting off the pepper spray. Ace and the Dog Stars got up weakly, which caused Mechanikat and the other villains to scram in Mechanikat's spaceship. The Superheroes, animal and human, then went over to Krypto and Kevin, who had just been dried off at this point.

"Superdog?" Superman said, worried, petting Krypto.

"Hi Superman." Krypto smiled weakly, before struggling to get up. "Kevin?"

Krypto quickly went over to Kevin and gently nudged him.

"Superdog…are…you alright?" Kevin said weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?" Krypto asked, worried.

Kevin fainted, and Krypto collapsed next to him in sorrow. Luckily Kevin's parents already called for an ambulance, so Kevin was soon driven to the hospital. The police offered to drive Superdog to a vet, but Superman replied that he'd rather have Krypto in the hospital with Kevin so that Krypto can check on his savior as soon as he recovers. Krypto was put in the ambulance along with Kevin, and Kevin's parents and Melanie. Andrea and her mom got into their car and followed, and Streaky and Superman took to the air. Batman, Robin and Ace got into the Batmobile, and followed too, and the Dog Stars got their rocket packs and flew after Streaky and Superman.


	4. Recovery and Truth

_Days later…._

Krypto had slept off the poison. Luckily, being far away from any Kryptonite helped him fight off the poison despite getting weakened in the Kryptonite pond. When he woke up he found Superman, Streaky, Batman, Robin, Ace, and the Dog Stars there. Even Ignatious was there!

"How're you doing Krypto?" Ignatious asked.

"Much better, I think I fought off all of the poison…wait…Kevin!" Krypto cried.

Superman quickly held Krypto down before he could leap off the bed.

"It's okay Krypto, Kevin is still alive. Better wait until the vet says you can leave before getting up." Superman smiled.

"Where am I?" Krypto asked.

"The hospital, Superman figured that you would want to be near to Kevin." Streaky explained.

Krypto smiled and nodded. Just then the vet, who had traveled from the veterinarian's, walked in.

"Based on my tests and Superman's judgment I say you're free to go." The vet said.

"Thank you. Wait, what about Kevin?" Krypto asked.

"Sorry not my department but I'll contact a doctor." The vet replied.

Sure enough, a doctor soon walked in.

"How's Kevin?" Krypto said quickly.

"He's still alive but…." The doctor hesitated.

"But what?" Superman asked, standing up.

"He's still in critical condition…and he hasn't woken up yet." The doctor finished.

Krypto zipped away without another word, and Superman and the others followed. When Krypto saw Kevin in his hospital ward, he saw an awful sight. Kevin was unconscious in his bed, pale, and wearing a breathing mask. Kevin's parents and Melanie were facing away from Krypto, so he only saw their backs, but he could still sense how worried they were. Andrea and her mom were on the other side of the bed; Andrea's mom was only concerned, but Andrea almost looked scared and was pale too. Krypto smiled in spite of himself, he already knew that Andrea cared that much about Kevin and it wouldn't be surprising to him when she did fall in love with Kevin. 'When' was Krypto's point of view, Kevin was still thinking 'if' at the time. Krypto walked in.

"Hi Superdog." Melanie smiled with a sneaky wink.

Krypto was startled; did she still know his secret identity?

"Here, you can lie on the bed." Kevin's mom smiled, petting Krypto a little.

Krypto smiled again, that was the first time he ever heard that from her. He gently got onto the bed, and surprisingly Kevin woke up!

"Kevin?" His dad said.

Kevin just smiled a weak smile at everyone, with the biggest one at Krypto. Everyone then realized that Kevin was only worried about Superdog/Krypto and so couldn't recover very well because of it. They relaxed; now that Superdog/Krypto was better soon Kevin will get better too. Weeks passed, and soon Kevin was well enough to get off the breathing mask. The doctors still forbid him from talking for long periods though, so he took turns with his friends and family. However, it ended up not being very long until Kevin was allowed to talk whenever he wanted; Krypto's recovery had greatly speeded up his own healing.

_Later…._

"It's amazing how close Kevin and Superdog have become." Andrea's mom pointed out one night.

"Well Kevin did save his life, he's as huge a star as Superman and his pets now." Kevin's mom replied.

Kevin's rescuing Superdog had become such big news that reporters were forbidden completely from the hospital. Despite that, Kevin was on the news every day, with most of the reports being about how no one really knew Kevin or Superdog's condition. Kevin's cousin Bailey hated watching this, but it was only out of jealousy. The villains took it happily because they thought that the doctors wanted to keep 'Superdog and Kevin are dying' a secret.

"Krypto and Kevin have had a close bond even before I met Kevin." Superman smiled. "Especially after Krypto saved the zoo animals from the sinking ship."

Kevin, Krypto, Andrea, and Streaky paled. Melanie however looked at Superman with interest.

"WHAT?" Kevin's parents and Andrea's mom gasped.

"You mean…." Kevin's dad broke off.

"Bailey was telling the truth the whole time?" Kevin's mom finished. "Krypto is Superdog?"

Embarrassed and nervous, Kevin and Andrea nodded.

"It's okay, calm down." Superman said.

Before Kevin's parents could say anything more, Superman quickly explained. Krypto was in an experimental rocket that his dad back on Krypton was testing, and that Krypto must've accidentally programmed the rocket to fly to Earth. After he found out about Superdog's first rescue he visited Kevin after tracking down Krypto. Krypto smelled him out, and he and Kevin went to the window. Kevin gave him the drawings he found in the rocket (which he and Krypto hid underground in the backyard) and mentioned that Superman was probably going to take Krypto back too. Krypto, like Kevin, was actually sad about the idea, so Superman took it into consideration when he allowed Kevin to keep Krypto. The other reason was that he was just too busy to keep a pet, so Krypto would be better off with Kevin. Besides, he had already spent years without his pet, and he could spend some more years without him.

"So you actually…? But what about the danger…?" Kevin's mom broke off.

"**What** danger?" Superman retorted with a smile. "Because Kevin has Krypto for a pet he has close connections to him whenever he gets into trouble, and he's even helped Krypto many times, I saw him."

"You've been watching him this whole time?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see how he does with Krypto and he's been doing great. He's even been a great sidekick to Krypto."

There was an awkward pause….

"If Krypto is Superdog, then is Streaky Supercat?" Andrea's mom asked.

Kevin and Andrea nodded again.

"I didn't find out until much later myself, and that was an accident." Andrea added. "I obviously never told you because it was mostly Kevin's secret."

"Why didn't Kevin tell us then?" Kevin's dad asked.

"Mostly because he was worried that you wouldn't let him keep Krypto anymore." Andrea replied.

"Heh, I always knew." Melanie smiled.

"Huh?" Everyone stared, startled.

"I knew ever since we first saw Superdog on the news, but of course no one could really understand me while I was at that age." Melanie explained. "And after I learned how to talk properly I decided not to say anything because Kevin never did."

Everyone smiled, especially Kevin and his smile was one of gratitude.

"So, I get to keep Krypto?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Since Superman is the one who personally gave you permission then yes." Kevin's dad smiled.

Kevin let out a "Yes!" and hugged Krypto; Krypto wagged his tail as gently as he could without disturbing anything.

"How did Streaky get superpowers anyways? That's the one thing I never understood." Melanie asked.

Since Andrea found out a long time ago, she explained. A trio of alley bullies called the Junkyard Dogs chased Streaky into Lexcorp and Krypto followed hoping he could help. In the commotion a duplicating ray activated, fired, and hit Krypto on the chest. The ray then bounced off and hit Streaky. She then explained how she found out and how that led to her first time helping Krypto and Streaky.

By this time, the doctors had already told the reporters that Krypto was fully recovered and that Kevin was well on his way to full recovery. Unfortunately, that meant that the villains eventually found out, but the good guys in the hospital didn't think of that even after they watched the doctor's report on the news.

_Later…._

One night, Kevin and most of the others were deep asleep but Krypto and Andrea were wide-awake.

"Krypto, can I tell you a secret?" Andrea asked.

"Go ahead." Krypto smiled.

"I think I might be in love with Kevin, but I'm not sure. I first started to think that back when I was scared that Kevin might actually die, my heart almost started breaking at that thought."

Streaky actually woke up, which was very unusual especially for him.

"I hope you are, I think Kevin would make a great boyfriend for you." He said.

"And I always thought that Andrea would make a great girlfriend for Kevin." Krypto added. "You should tell him."

"But I'm not even sure…." Andrea protested.

"If you were in such pain just **thinking** about Kevin dying then I say that's proof enough." Streaky interrupted. "I may not always give the best advice, but hear me out on this: you two are best friends and work really well together, as both friends and Superhero partners."

"Yes," Krypto agreed. "And you've got to admit, Kevin's pretty handsome for a human." He winked.

Andrea smirked at that for a moment, and then watched Kevin sleeping.

"I am in love with him." She whispered. "Just watching him sleep peacefully makes me feel warm, as if he's hugging me. Plus I can feel it here…." She put a hand to her heart. "But what if it ruins our friendship?"

"I doubt that'll ever happen." Krypto smiled as Streaky nodded

Andrea smiled and kissed Kevin on the forehead before falling asleep in his chest.


	5. A Cliched Attempt

A.N. Yes as the title states the villains' next attempt is cliched, but I wanted to symbolize how impatient Mechanikat had become about getting rid of the heroes. He has to be pretty darn impatient if he's using a cliched attempt instead of coming up with an original plan.

_On Mechanikat's spaceship…._

Furious about Krypto's and Kevin's recovery, Mechanikat was now even breaking stuff along with his usual grumbling, until Delilah did some more search of poisons and found one that wouldn't be detectable.

"'Poison apple'?" Delilah read.

"Perfect!" Snooky said. "One of us can sneak this onto Kevin's food tray and he'd be dead with just one bite!"

"Even better: the poison apple doesn't kill, it produces a state like death." Delilah corrected.

"That's better alright, Kevin will be buried alive!"

They told Mechanikat and the others of this plan, and Isis offered to deliver the apple since she's a real 'cat burglar'; the others agreed. Luckily, they didn't pay attention to the cure: true love's kiss. Like the wicked queen they made the mistake of underestimating the power of love and expecting Kevin to be buried without the kiss.

_Later..._

After picking up the poison apple Isis soon managed to sneak into the hospital while Kevin's food was being prepared (she entered around lunchtime) and lucky for her one of Kevin's food items was an apple that looked almost exactly like the poison one. Once the tray was temporarily not being watched by any of the cooks she quickly switched apples and left the hospital. She then rejoined the other villains and they all watched from a roof near Kevin's window (they of course made themselves invisible first; space technology).

Kevin ate his sandwich first, and then picked up his apple and took a bite. Suddenly, he was gasping and turning pale!

"Kevin what's wrong?" Kevin's dad asked, concerned.

"Get…a…doctor, I think…I've been…poisoned." Kevin wheezed before 'dying'; the apple rolled out of his hand onto the bed.

"Kevin NO!" Krypto cried, shaking Kevin with a paw. "Wake up, please!"

"Kevin!" His parents cried before sobbing.

Krypto sobbed too, and Andrea cried and buried her face into Kevin. The others hung their heads mournfully…except for Melanie, who picked up the apple suspiciously.

"Wait guys, Kevin's not dead!" Melanie realized before hinting: "'Poison apple.' Just like in Snow White, she…."

"…Just looked dead." Ace finished. "Melanie's right! Kevin's really only paralyzed in a death-like-state."

"So how do we wake him up, eh?" Tusky Husky asked.

"Yes, what's the cure?" Stretch-O-Mutt asked.

"'True love's kiss.'" Melanie replied.

"Oh great, how do we figure out who she is?" Bulldog muttered.

Krypto and Streaky automatically looked at Andrea. When everyone else noticed they stared at Krypto and Streaky for a moment, then looked at Andrea, and then got a look of realization.

"Andrea is Kevin's true love?" Mammoth Mutt said.

"I…I am in love with him." Andrea admitted.

"And Kevin is in love with her." Krypto added; Andrea blushed. "True, it would've been better for Kevin to say it himself but now's not the time to discuss it…." He muttered.

Superman, Batman and his partners, and the Dog Stars were shocked; they after all never expected this. Kevin's parents and Andrea's mom were already suspicious of this happening, though they didn't think it would happen **this** soon. Melanie never thought of this happening, but that was only because she, like most siblings, never thought about her brother dating before. Streaky of course already knew about Andrea's love for Kevin, so he was only happy upon finding out about Kevin's love for her.

"Kevin's…in love with me?" Andrea blushed again.

"Yes. Please, you have to…." Krypto started to plead but Andrea hung her head.

"But…if it doesn't work then that means…." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"You still have to try, for all of us." Ignatious pleaded.

"You can do it." Drooly encouraged her. "It's better to try and fail then to never try at all."

"I know that one." Robin nodded; everyone except for Batman and Bathound stared at him. "What? You actually thought I aced my training on the first week?" He joked.

Everyone else smiled. Andrea then breathed a big sigh…but then suddenly she felt a strong force, like her love except different. It calmed her and gave her courage, even slightly healed her heart; then she knew:

"It's more important for Kevin to be alive then for me to know if he's the one." She realized sadly; she leaned in close to him. "Please wake up, if not for me then for your family…for Krypto." She started to sob.

She kissed him….

_During all this Kevin, who was having an out of body experience, floated by the ceiling of the hospital. No one noticed him, but he saw everything. He also strangely felt at peace, except for seeing his friends and family sad. He especially hated seeing Krypto and Andrea heartbroken (okay so were his parents but this story has more to do with his relationship with Krypto and Andrea then with anyone else) and almost started crying himself._

_"Krypto, Andrea, please don't cry." Kevin sobbed. "I'm all right, being dead's not bad; it's actually peaceful."_

_But then he learned the truth of what happened from Melanie…._

_"WHAT?" He cried. "So I'm actually alive? No, this means that you guys are in pain and I can't stop it even though…." He broke down crying at first, until he overheard the cure. "'True love's kiss'? Andrea…. Oh please let her be the one, or at least let them find her soon. I can't stand to see everyone in pain."_

_Everyone else realized that it could be Andrea, and then Krypto admitted Kevin's love…._

_"Its all right Krypto, maybe it'll give her courage." Kevin smiled. "At least she knows…just in case if I never get to tell her…."_

_Andrea was still nervous about her kiss not working._

_"Come on Andrea, you're my only hope right now." Kevin pleaded. "And my family's, including Krypto's…. Please, Andrea, feel my love. You may not be able to feel me but hopefully you can at least feel my love. Let it give you courage. I'd rather be alive with all of you then dead knowing that we were meant to be together. What good is that if we actually can't be together…? It's more important that I'm with you as a friend then apart as a boyfriend…." He started crying, but then he heard Andrea saying the words that basically sounded like what he was saying! "You felt my love, wow, love really is strong." He smiled, emotional._

_Andrea kissed his lifeless body, and even before he felt himself going back into it he could feel the warm glow of love from both him and Andrea. It was like being in the sun, except without the burning side effect. He flew through the air and saw his body growing closer…._

Andrea had never experienced bliss like this before; even before Kevin came back she knew that he was the one. She enjoyed the kiss, only opening her eyes for a moment to find that Kevin's eyes were open too! They both smiled, lovestruck, at each other, and put their arms around each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then broke apart with their smiles still on their faces. They didn't even care that they weren't alone, they knew the truth: they were meant to be together forever. There was a pause as Kevin and Andrea enjoyed just being together, then suddenly realizing that they weren't alone they looked up and saw everyone smiling. Streaky, Kevin's parents, and Andrea's mom also looked very emotional. Krypto then broke the silence by hugging Kevin as hard as he could without hurting him. The other Superheroes cheered, and Streaky even flew in loops through the air. Even Ignatious cheered.

"Way to go bro, glad to have you back." Melanie winked, playfully punching Kevin on the arm; Kevin responded by holding his fist out for a bop, which Melanie obliged.

The happy moment was interrupted by a chorus of disappointed screaming and Mechanikat's swearing (luckily it was alien swearing, so only the Dog Stars understood him, and they didn't look pleased about it either).

The Superheroes all got the same idea and started to leave the hospital. Just after that a doctor walked in and told Kevin that he was entirely recovered and free to go. Kevin's friends and family quickly left so that he could get dressed, and after he did he quickly ran to catch up with the others.

The Superheroes quickly headed for the roof. The villains immediately stopped screaming and suddenly looked nervous: after all they were outnumbered.

"Uh…I think we should leave." Bud suggested.

"Great minds think alike." Lou agreed.

The villains quickly flew/ran away, but the Superheroes soon caught up with them. The Dog Stars and Krypto went after Mechanikat and his assistants, Superman and Streaky went after Penguin's birds, and Batman and his partners went after the remaining three thieves. Kevin and his friends and family followed and cheered them on. Mechanikat and his assistants managed to escape into warp speed, but no one cared since they knew that it meant that it would be a long time before they would return. Superman cut in front of the birds, allowing Streaky to grab them and have some fun with them; this time Krypto didn't tell him off. Isis and the hyenas too were captured, and while Isis was taken to a Humane Society the hyenas and birds were taken to separate cells at the zoo.


	6. Kevin and Andrea's Destiny is Discovered

After all that, Superman flew to Kevin and Andrea and their families.

"How would you like to visit my hideout?" He asked.

"You mean it? Awesome!" Kevin cheered.

"Really? You actually want to show us your greatest secret?" Kevin's mom asked.

No one except for Batman and his partners, and Krypto and Streaky, knew that Superman has a secret identity, and they all promised not to tell anyone.

"It's perfectly all right, Krypto, Streaky and I are the only ones who can even try to get in anyway." Superman chuckled.

Superman, Krypto, and Streaky led the way while Batman took everyone else in his Bat-plane. See, Batman and Superman were such good friends that they knew everything about each other, even secret identities and hideouts. The same type of friendship was also shown among Robin, Ace, Krypto and Streaky, who also knew each other's identities and hideouts.

When they got towards Superman's hideout in the high mountains, Kevin and his friends and family realized what Superman meant about his statement about who could actually get in. It turns out that the key was disguised as an airplane arrow, and the door was so heavy that only someone with strength equivalent to Superman's could push it open. Batman carefully flew in, and everyone enjoyed the tour. Kevin at one point asked if it was possible to visit Krypton, but to everyone's amazement, Superman said "No."! Superman sadly explained that Krypton exploded just a few seconds after Krypto left on the rocket, that's why his dad was building the rockets in the first place. The reason why Krypto was in space for so long was that his dad was so concentrated in the rocket he was preparing for him and his wife and son (future Superman) that he didn't have time to contact Krypto back. Unfortunately, by the time Krypton was about to explode the rocket could only handle one passenger, so Superman's parents sacrificed themselves to save him. They also found out that Superman's Krypton name is Kal-El and his father's name was Jor-El. The other reason why Superman beat Krypto to Earth, apart from Krypto leaving second, was that his rocket was extremely faster, so Superman already was Earth's biggest superhero by the time Krypto arrived. This story also hinted at a problem….

"But…doesn't that mean that you and Krypto are the last Kryptonians left?" Andrea's mom pointed out.

"Yes, which also means that when Krypto and I die of old age, there will be no more Kryptonian superheroes to protect Metropolis." Superman added. "True, if Streaky ever had kittens then they could inherit his powers, but that wouldn't be enough. Streaky's powers after all are only a copy, not the real thing. That's why he isn't as strong and can resist Kryptonite longer than me or Krypto. This is also why I wanted to bring Kevin and Andrea here, for I too have a duplicate ray."

"Wait, you're going to give them Superpowers?" Kevin's dad asked.

Kevin and Andrea dropped their mouths open.

Superman explained: being an alien from another planet it's obvious that he wouldn't be able to have children with anyone one Earth, so he decided to 'adopt' instead. In his past spare time he started working real hard on a duplicate ray that could be controlled. This means that it can copy the superpowers without copying the weakness to Kryptonite. He searched for a kid who showed potential towards becoming the next Superman, but until he met Kevin he didn't have any luck. This was the reason why he watched Kevin in the first place, and eventually he discovered that Andrea too had Superhero potential. Their ending up together only made things more perfect, since their children would inherit the powers and carry it down to the next generation (he didn't mention this detail though since Kevin and Andrea would've been a bit embarrassed).

With their parents' permission, Kevin and Andrea got in front of the ray and waited for Superman to activate the ray. He did, and the ray first bounced off him, went back into the machine for the 'Kryptonite weakness' removal, and then Kevin and Andrea. When the ray was done, Kevin and Andrea could fly! They had superpowers! Andrea was happiest about it, because she knew that this time the powers wouldn't go away like they did last time when the red Kryptonite caused her and Kevin to temporarily get superpowers from Krypto.

Throughout the following years, Kevin and Andrea helped Krypto and Streaky, using the aliases SuperKid (Kevin) and SuperAngel (Andrea). Later they then would change their aliases to Superman and Superwoman (after the actual Superman retired). Luckily the ray not only gave them powers but also a longer lifespan, Kryptonians live a little longer than Earth people under a yellow sun. During this time Kevin and Andrea also dated practically every day, and the days they didn't they just hung out as friends. Later, on Andrea's fifteenth birthday, Kevin gave her a necklace with cats (that looked like Streaky) and hearts on it, and then on Kevin's birthday Andrea gave him a dog pin with a heart (the dog looked like Krypto). They continued dating long into high school, causing some of their fellow schoolmates to become jealous. The ones who were jealous were the girls who wanted to date Kevin, and the guys who wanted to date Andrea, but Kevin and Andrea ignored them.

Nearing graduation, Kevin and Andrea applied into colleges, and luckily two of the ones they both applied into accepted both of them. They choose the best one, and got a coed dorm where girls and guys had their own floors (sharing the same bedrooms or bathrooms is just sick if you're not married!). After college, Kevin and Andrea both joined Superman in the press business (he told them about his secret identity as Clark Kent a long time ago) so that they could hear the latest trouble before anyone else. A few years later, when they were both 29, Kevin proposed to Andrea…and she accepted. They eventually had a son who they named Kalil, after Superman's Kryptonian name Kal-El (Kalil means 'good friend' in some cultures, by the way). Kevin, Andrea, Krypto, Streaky, and Kalil became one happy and, to them, perfect family. Kalil eventually would become the next Superman.


End file.
